


Bias

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: Cock-Blocking, Cock-Blocking By the Sentence Limit, F/F, Light Bondage, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki





	Bias

Guilt was not something that came to Summer River easily and she definitely didn't feel anything of the sort towards the sleeping woman in the bed, even with her limbs being bound to the four posts of the lavish bed. The child of Danaa'd studied her colleague's bodyguard patiently as she took out a file and casually worked on her nails, taking in the details of her impressive height, almost as tall as herself, the short, dark hair in the light of the rising sun, the healthy shade of peach the woman had in comparison to Summer's pearly-white skin, and the attire she was dressed in, a simple set of gray undergarments for armor, a shift and shorts. Byrony Rue was pretty and warm, the sort of woman Summer tended to be curious about, especially in the colder winter months like these.  
  
After the sixth finger, the bodyguard started to stir, signaling Summer to set the file down and speak up with all the considerable amount of good cheer she felt at the moment. "Evening, Byrony."  
  
"S-summer?" Byrony's voice was groggy as she came from sleep, with Summer trying not to smile as she heard the sound of her testing the ropes and finding herself tied up. "What-what is the meaning of this?"  
  
Summer scratched her cheek thoughtfully, feeling the faint roughness of the scales that were freckled across her cheekbones as she used her other hand to reach behind herself to remove her dark blue jade breastplate. After the metal fell down onto the pillow she had set down beforehand, she tossed her sapphire blue braid over her shoulder as she leaned over the other woman. "Well, you didn't seem to notice any of my 'I would like to have sex with you' remarks." The Water Aspect shrugged as she set her hands on the bed near each other to accent the pale curve of her breasts. "Or the other things I expressed to convey my interest. So I had to take the most direct approach possible."  
  
The black-haired Solar glanced away from the Dragon-blooded's breasts, delicious heat rising to her cheeks. "B-but you know what I am..." The tall woman seemed painfully vulnerable as she trailed off, not at all like the skilled soldier the Dragon-blooded knew face-to-face.  
  
The Terrestrial straightened herself up as she covered her face with her hand. Someone had warned her about Byrony being like this, acting as if she was a monster. She couldn't remember who, but they had said it expressly that the healer viewed her Exaltation as a disgrace, something born from her upbringing, and it was pathetic to have it confirmed. Summer sat down on the feather-filled mattress, tugging off the heavy jade of her godkickers as she spoke. "From what I understand, being what you are doesn't exactly mean you will explode into a pile of tentacles."  
  
"I-I don't know about that... And you are a Dragon-blooded, I shouldn't..." Byrony's nervous words faded as Summer put her cool hand across the Solar's muscular abs.  
  
"Byrony, seriously." The Water Aspect rolled her eyes in exasperation, slipping her hand up to cup a breast. Byrony stilled, watching Summer's expression as she continued calmly, the flush on the healer's cheeks growing with the hardness of the nipple the Water Aspect was touching. "I'm an Outcaste, meaning not from the Realm, or the Lookshy Legions. The only fuck I'm going to give is one you'd let me. If you don't," The healer looked disappointed as the Water Aspect removed her hand, "I'm just going to untie you, smack you, then leave." Summer shrugged again, toying with a strand of her hair. "So, shall we or shall we not?"  
  
Byrony bit her lip and nodded, sighing as Summer quickly started undoing the knots tying her limbs to the bed. The Dragon-blooded hummed cheerfully as she twisted about to get to Byrony's legs, having to fully settle herself in between the Dawn's toned legs to get close enough to start freeing them as well. As the final knot came undone, a gasp of surprise and then of pleasure came out of Summer's lips as the Solar pulled on her braid and guided Summer's back to be pressed against her warm, soft breasts. "You are very cold, Summer. Are you sure you aren't suffering from hypothermia?"  
  
Summer twisted around to kiss the Dawn, snorting as she ground herself against the wonderful warmth Byrony had in her body before pulling away from her lips with a final tug on her lips. "Mmmhm, certainly not. Just water in the veins." The Water Aspect answered as she ran her fingers down to the hem of the healer's shirt and pulled it up. "Enough heat and sunshine will get me to boiling, I'm sure."  
  
The Solar gave an affirmative nod, lifting her trembling arms to help remove her shirt, her smaller breasts somewhat paler than her arms and face, her puckered nipples a darker brown. "I think I have a way to do that..." Byrony pulled her closer as she ran her hands down the woman's pale back, "B-but I don't know how long it'll take..."  
  
The Water Aspect shuddered, letting her lips part in a moan at the sensation of heat coursing down her spine and settling deep inside herself before she let out another gasp of surprised enjoyment, the sudden wave of blissful warmth pouring across about her. Amidst the golden haze, Summer could feel Byrony's fingers now working up her back, some sort of magic across her own muscles as the healer slid her hands to cup her breasts. With a dreamy sigh, she let herself relax. The Dawn could take all day if she wanted to, as long as she didn't stop until she was finished.


End file.
